Clubs and Confessions
by Slytherin'sNotebook
Summary: They've been dancing around each other for years so Ron steps in and invites Draco Malfoy to his stag party to tell Harry Potter he loves him. DMHP


**Hye me again. **

**I know I should focus on 'The End of a Reign' but this was begging to be written. **

**Dedication: Emma...you keep reading my stories without me knowing, Thank you.**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did more things like this would happen.**

**ENJOY!**

They'd been dancing around each other for years, everyone knew. Except the two that mattered. It had begun when they'd been paired as partners at the graduation from the Auror academy. No one was surprised, they complimented each other – at least that's what Hermione said. Ron hadn't agreed, until he'd seen them in action. A rogue wizard had attacked a wizard orphanage in the hopes of raising the children to be dark and they'd gone crazy with fury. Curses and hexes had flown everywhere, each part of the partnership looking out for the other. Ron had seen it then but they hadn't, not even when they'd moved in together. "It makes it easier to contact one another in the event of an emergency and it's not like we're twelve" they had argued; everyone saw through their excuse, everyone but them. They remained blind when one had been taken and the other didn't sleep or eat until he had rescued him. Ron grew frustrated at their ignorance and was more than half tempted to tell them, he never did and instead drunken nights were arranged with the hope that they would lose their inhibitions and tell the other; it never happened. So Ron did the one thing he never thought he would do, he invited Draco Malfoy to his stag party so he could tell Harry Potter he loved him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco watched Harry enter the club and smirked when he raised his hands to shield his ears from the music. He shook his head fondly and turned back to his drink, mindful of the red head next to him with his lap full of strippers. He took a sip of his drink and turned his attention to the man who slid into the seat beside him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Harry." He said. Harry shrugged.

"It's my best mate's stag do – why wouldn't I?" Harry signalled the bar tender who nodded and began to prepare a drink. Draco watched in interest.

"I didn't know you were a regular here." He asked. Harry nodded at the woman who placed a drink in front of him and turned his attention to Draco. Draco felt his breath catch when he found himself victim to Harry's penetrating gaze.

"I only come on Thursdays if I'm off." He offered as an explanation. Draco stared at him. Luminous, the club they were in, was famous for its gay Thursdays, the day when homosexuals ran the club. Every witch and wizard had to pass a screen which would show if they were gay or straight; gay and you got in, straight and you got turned away. Draco himself thought it was stupid but if it saved him the humiliation of hitting on a straight guy he was willing to submit to it.

"I didn't know you were…erm…"

"Gay?" Harry finished for him. Draco nodded and watched as Harry ran a hand through his dark locks before smiling nervously at Draco.

"Yeah…gay." Draco murmured as he reached for his drink, looking to Ron as a distraction. The Weasley still had a lap full of stripper but looked as if he was getting up for a dance. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as he realised he was going to be left with Potter alone when the red head left.

"Not everyone does." Harry said quietly, bringing Draco's attention back to him. "I can't believe I just told you."

"Neither can I." Draco agreed, his head reeling. Here was the guy he had loved for years telling him he was gay. Draco's head swam with the realisation that Harry had become more accessible to him. He signalled for a drink and within seconds it was in front of him, Harry gaped at him. Draco gave a nervous chuckle. "Come every Thursday you have off, which is a fair few, for a year, drink the same drink and they fix it for you at the wave of a hand." Draco watched Harry carefully.

"You're…gay too." The brunette stammered out. Draco swallowed thickly, his heart hammering, and nodded. Harry gave a short nod in reply and looked back to his drink. Both men sat in silence for several minutes.

From across the room, Ron watched in despair. He had tried everything and still they refused to do anything about their feelings. He was about to go over there and spill their secret when he saw Harry stand and offer his hand to Draco, maybe there was hope for them yet. Smiling, he threw himself back into the dance with the stripper – well it was his last chance before he got married.

Draco ran his finger around the rim of his glass, reluctant to swallow the last mouthful because that would mean breaking the silence he and Harry were sat in to get another one. He had no idea what possessed him to tell Harry he was gay but he couldn't take it back. He half wished he could so things would go back to the way they were because quite clearly, if Harry's tight jaw was anything to go by, things were _not_ going to be how they were. Draco nearly slapped himself for his stupidity but the knowledge that it would start another conversation with Harry stopped. He was quite content to sit there for hours next to Harry, thighs just touching each other, in silence. Harry seemed to be okay with it, at the moment at any rate. Draco sighed and raised his glass to finish his drink, nothing would last forever.

"Dance with me." Draco choked into his drink when Harry spoke. He placed his glass on the table and looked at him. The brunette was watching him with an expression of determinedness but an underlying fear. Draco swallowed again and nodded slowly. Harry smiled at him before standing and offering his hand to Draco. Draco looked at it before sliding over and placing his hand in Harry's. His fingers were encased by Harry's shorter ones and Draco instantly felt safe. He smiled at the brunette and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

Harry led him to the dance floor and turned to Draco, pressing their bodies together and rolling his body to the beat. Draco mimicked his movements, placing one hand on Harry's hip and the other in the air as he danced. The next few songs, he and Harry gyrated against each other, never losing contact and turning each other on. Draco placed his cheek against Harry's and swallowed his nerves down. He ran his tongue along the shell of Harry's ear, closing his eyes at Harry's quiet moan. Gathering courage he pulled the lobe in between his teeth and pulled at it gently before licking his way back to the shell of Harry's ear and kissing down the neck by it. Harry groaned and pulled Draco closer, Draco grinned and kissed to the front of Harry's neck, sucking on the pulse point before making his way back up to Harry's ear.

"Come home with me." He whispered huskily into Harry's ear. Harry moaned again and Draco smirked.

"R…R…Ron." Harry stuttered out. Draco smiled and drew back, linking his fingers into Harry's and approaching the red head on the other side of the dance floor.

"Weasley," He shouted in Ron's ear. "Do you mind if I take Harry home and fuck him into my mattress." Draco watched in amusement as Harry's face flushed red in embarrassment. He switched his attention back to Ron and was delighted to see a grin cross the man's face.

"Just don't be late for the wedding." Was all he said before turning back to the stripper. Draco beamed and turned back to Harry. The brunette looked at Draco and nodded. Draco pulled him close and sealed his lips over Harry's before apparating them away.

They arrived in Draco's flat and Draco pushed Harry into the wall and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Harry complied with a groan that sent arousal shooting through Draco's veins. He swept his tongue into Harry's mouth and ran it over the roof, his gums and the back of his teeth. Harry gave as good as he got and it soon turned into a battle of tongues which Draco eventually won. He pulled away and kissed a line down Harry's neck to the top of his shirt. Harry threw back his head a groaned gutturally as Draco's tongue swept across his chest and Draco's hands pulled his shirt open. Draco latched onto a nipple, sucking it hard and teasing it with his teeth until it hardened into a small nub and then switched his attention to the other nipple.

When both nipples were hard nubs, he kissed his way down Harry's stomach, swirling his tongue into his navel and worshipping every scar with his lips and tongue. When he eventually reached the waist band of Harry's jeans, the other man was a moaning mess leaning against the wall for full support as his muscles quivered with need. Draco unbuttoned his own shirt as he opened Harry's jeans with his mouth, pulling the zipper down with his teeth to nuzzle Harry's hardness. He stood back up to kiss Harry as he slid his hand into the younger man's boxers, swallowing the moan of appreciation he received. Draco marvelled at Harry's velvety hardness as he slowly ran his hand from base to tip and back. Harry whimpered when Draco curled a fist around his length and pumped it twice, smearing the leaking pre cum over the tip. Draco kissed Harry again before sinking to his knees, sliding Harry's boxers and jeans to the floor.

At eye level, Harry's cock was far more impressive. It stood large and proud from Harry's body, pumped red with blood and leaking enticingly. Draco's mouth watered and he placed a kiss to the tip before smiling devilishly and pulling the length into his mouth. He fought his gag reflex as Harry reached the back of his throat and relaxed his muscle to accommodate the large penis in his mouth. He gave one hard suck before pulling back slightly to watch Harry's reaction. The brunette had his head thrown back and his eyes screwed tight while his hands were screwed into fists by his side. Draco watched him as he gave another long suck, his cheeks hollowing. Harry moaned loudly and Draco set to sucking the man into oblivion. His tongue ran along the length, curling under and flicking into the tip as Draco drew back and sucked Harry in. Harry tensed so Draco circled his fingers around the bottom of his cock so he wouldn't come. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Draco standing in front of him again.

"I want to be inside you." Draco whispered, his nose touching Harry's.

"Okay." Harry whispered back after a pause. Draco closed his eyes against the onslaught of lust and swallowed thickly. This was probably the only chance he was going to get; he didn't want to ruin it by cumming too soon.

He stepped back and slid out of his trousers, kneeling to pull Harry's shoes, jeans and underwear off too. When they were both naked, Draco drew out his wand and cast a lubrication spell on his fingers. He turned Harry around, trailing his hand down the brunette's back. Harry arched into the touch and Draco smiled as he ran his fingers along Harry's crevice. Harry gave another moan and Draco slid a finger inside. Heat encased his fingers and Draco closed his eyes again, drawing a shaky breath. He slid his finger out before sliding it back in again, before adding another and scissoring them. Harry moaned above him and Draco added a third, crooking them to find the spot. Harry gave out a cry and Draco smiled before thrusting his fingers forwards again. After another cry from Harry, he turned the man around to face him. He placed another kiss on Harry's lips before hoisting the man up. Harry caught on and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco took a deep breath as he lined himself up with Harry's entrance. Harry threaded his fingers through the loose ends of Draco's hair at the back of his neck. Draco met his eyes and pushed in slowly. Harry shifted up the wall and closed his eyes; Draco closed his as the most incredible heat enveloped his cock. Taking a breath to steady the flare of arousal, Draco pushed himself in fully, watching Harry's reaction. The other man had his eyes closed but after a few seconds, one opened to peek at Draco.

"Are you going to move or not?" He said cheekily and Draco grinned at him. Pulling out, he slammed back in, pushing Harry further up the wall. The pace they set was intense with Draco thrusting faster and faster. Harry pushed down and Draco pulled him closer whilst thrusting. Harry cried out and Draco stopped suddenly. Harry had a smile on his face and thrust back down again, moaning when Draco hit against his prostate. Draco took the hint and began pumping into him again, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sooner than he liked, Draco felt the hot coil of an orgasm begin in his lower belly and reached down to take Harry's cock in his hand. Pumping it in time to his thrusts, Draco brought Harry to the edge seconds before he himself reached his climax. White light took over his vision as Draco clung to Harry and emptied his load into the other man. Coming down from his high, Draco let go of Harry and helped the younger man stand on shaky legs. Chuckling when Harry could barely stand, Draco swooped him into his arms, bridal style, and carried him to his room, fighting his own shaky legs.

Harry settled back against the pillows and pulled Draco down with him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Draco succumbed to it and lay beside Harry after. The younger man lay on his side and propped his head up on his elbow, drawing a pattern with his finger on Draco's chest.

"I seem to recall you telling Ron you would fuck me into the mattress at the club." Draco looked at him sheepishly and Harry smiled before settling himself against Draco's chest. "That will have to wait until next time."

"Yeah…next time." Draco murmured as he ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"Not now though," Harry said decisively, "if we do, I'll _definitely_ be late for the wedding." Draco chuckled and continued running his hands through Harry's hair until the younger man fell asleep. Draco watched him, marvelling at his own good fortune. Maybe it could happen…he and Harry. He would just have to wait and see. Draco considered waking Harry up to tell him he loved him but decided against it, for now he was content to lay there and fall asleep with Harry in his arms.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated :)**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
